ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Legion Armor Drones
|B2 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = None |affiliations = Avengers Iron Legion |markno = None |codename = None |class = Iron Man Armor Drone |type = None |armorcolor = White, Blue, Gold & Silver, Red |height = 6 ft |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Legionnaire A.I. / OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = None |followed = None }} The Armor Drones were drones created by Tony Stark as part of the New Iron Legion to help the Avengers. There are five models in existence, all with the same characteristics and features with the exception of their model numbers and color accents, which are imprinted on each armor. Drone number 01 is Grey, Drone number 02 is Blue, Drone number 03 is Red, Drone number 04 is Black, and Drone number 05 appears to be Gold. They appeared in Avengers: Age of Ultron, alongside the Mark 43, Mark 44 and Mark 45. Armor Design The armor is overall colored white, has dark blue as well as black platings in various areas, and features a golden mask. The drone has silver outlines across its body structure, and is much thinner compared to the regular Iron Man armor size, since it features no donning system due to its pure drone functionality. Weaponry Repulsors The Armor Drone has the standard repulsor technology on each palm. These fire high powered, kinetic bolts instead of the normal repulsor beam. Unibeam The armor's Unibeam is narrow and rectangular in shape. It is presumed that the armor may not be able to project energy from its Unibeam. Missiles The Armor Drones are equipped with 5 mini missiles located on the upper forearm gaunlet. History Before Age of Ultron 'Creation and the New Iron Legion' Tony created the Armor Drones long before the Age of Ultron. Six models were produced to help Tony and the Avengers in their battles against HYDRA. Stark gave the armor's their own A.I., and rebranded the six models as the New Iron Legion. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Deployed for Sokovia' The Armor Drones were deployed as part of the new Iron Legion by Tony Stark to help him and the Avengers in their raid on the Hydra Base in Sokovia. To keep the Sokovian citizens safe, they were sent to protect them from the ongoing battle at the HYDRA outpost, and formed a border around the rioting citizens who disliked the armor drones' and Avenger's presence. 'Mission Complete & Return to HQ' After the Avengers completed their mission in Sokovia, the Armor Drones were sent back towards their headquarters in the Avengers Tower. Upon returning, all five drones entered through a passageway in the "A" symbol of the tower and were deactivated as they underwent repairs from the damage endured from the civilians in Sokovia. Notes * Ultron's first form is made out of scraps parts from different sources and one of those sources was Iron Legion Drone 03's visor and chestpiece. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery IronLegionArmorDrone1.png| IronLegionArmorDrone03.PNG| Photo(1125).jpg| Photo(1200).JPG| Photo(1198).JPG| Photo(1195).JPG| References External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Destroyed Armors